


One Step at a Time

by GaeilgeRua



Series: Scríofa ag Rua [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Extended War, Learning to Fly, Multi, Not everything can be fixed by magic, Overcoming fears, POV Changes, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Recuperating, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, extended war au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27298045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: Now that the war is over, Hermione, along with Charlie and Victor have retreated to their former safe house to recuperate. And maybe just conquer a fear or two.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum/Charlie Weasley
Series: Scríofa ag Rua [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965694
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020, Hermione Granger Mythical Creatures Fest 2020, Hermione's Haven Roll-A-Drabble





	One Step at a Time

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [1st_HG_Mythical_Creatures_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1st_HG_Mythical_Creatures_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**  
>  Dragon
> 
> This story was also written for day 23 of the 31 Days of Writing Challenge and the threesome roll for Hermione's Haven Roll-a-thon. It is a sequel to my Remote Possibilities story.
> 
> 31 Days: One-shot off a longer fic  
> HH RaT: Charlie and Confessions
> 
> I want to send a huge shout out to starrnobella for reading this over for me. If there are any errors, they are my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from the HP world and I am not making any money off of this.

“I promise not to drop you, love,” Charlie murmured into Hermione’s ear before he pulled back to look at her. “I’m just trying to help you overcome your fear because being able to fly will help if you do decide to become a keeper.”

When Charlie had learnt of Hermione’s fear of flying and her desire to become a keeper now that the war was over and they were moving on, he made it his mission to help her overcome her fear before returning to the reserve. Charlie even went so far as to persuade Viktor into helping convince Hermione to give it a try.

Hermione slowly dragged her eyes up from Charlie’s chest to meet his bright blue eyes. She swallowed, and when she replied, her voice was just as quiet as Charlie’s had been. “I know, but it doesn’t make it any easier for me.”

Both of them may have been speaking quietly, but their voices still carried to the third member of their little group.

“Milichka, come here,” Viktor’s voice called from where he was resting on one of the lounge chairs that took up a portion of the stone patio out front of the home the trio had returned to after the final battle.

The Bulgarian wizard was on strict bedrest orders from the Healers at St. Mungo’s since he was still recovering from his spine being severed during the battle. He had movement back in all limbs except the fingers of his right hand, but his strength and magical core were both severely depleted. Hence, until his magical core restored itself, Viktor was not allowed to do more than use the loo by himself and feed himself. And even then, both Charlie and Hermione were happy to help when Viktor allowed.

Reaching Viktor’s side, Hermione sat on the edge of his chair. She smiled down at him as he took her hands in his.

“Charlie is good enough, but I vill be here to help coach you too,” Viktor said. He glanced over Hermione’s shoulder and grinned at the other man. “More than good enough.”

“That’s better,” Charlie muttered loud enough for the other two to hear.

Hermione bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling, but Viktor didn’t miss the ticking of her cheek muscles.

“Let Charlie explain all to you, including basics,” Viktor told her. “Start from beginning.”

“But—”

Viktor reached up and placed a finger against her lips. “No, Milichka. Basics. It vill help.”

Hermione glanced over her shoulder at Charlie.

He nodded his head. “Viktor’s right. The beginning is the best place to start, especially since you haven’t taken a flying class since your first year, correct?”

“I made it through the whole year,” she replied in her defence.

Charlie grinned as he made his way over to his lovers. He sat on the lounge chair next to Viktor’s. “That may be, love, but that was over ten years ago, yes?”

“Yes,” she said. “Nearly twelve actually.”

“And that’s why starting at the beginning will be best,” Charlie told her.

“You vill be fine, Milichka,” Viktor added with a squeeze of his left hand.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione nodded her head. “Okay, let’s do this.”

Charlie and Hermione stood up and made their way to the grassy area of the valley their former safe house was nestled in. Hermione didn’t miss the broom that Charlie held in his far hand, and she eyed it warily, but she grinned when he placed the broom on the ground.

“First thing I want you to do is to close your eyes and take a few deep breaths to relax,” Charlie said.

Following Charlie’s directions, Hermione closed her eyes and started taking slow, deep breaths.

Once she was sufficiently relaxed, Charlie started going over the basics of what she needed to know even before ever mounting a broom. He was much more thorough in his explanations than Madam Hooch had been back at Hogwarts, and it left Hermione thinking that he would make a perfect coach or flying instructor.

When Charlie finally had Hermione open her eyes, she found that he had moved the broom to lay at her feet. Instead of feeling frightened at the sight, Hermione still felt relaxed, but she couldn’t let the moment pass her up. “Sneaky man,” she teased. She looked up at Charlie and nodded. “I’m ready though.”

“Call the broom to you,” Charlie said.

Hovering her hand over the broom, Hermione confidently stated, “Up!”

The broom hesitated for a few moments before it jumped up into her hand.

Hermione jumped in excitement. “It worked!”

Charlie chuckled. “Now swing your left leg over the broom.”

She stared at the broom, eyes wide, before she did as Charlie said.

“Scooch up a little more and I’ll slide on behind you,” Charlie told her.

Hermione moved forward, but asked, “Have you ever ridden tandem before?”

“Yes,” Charlie replied. “It’s something we do from time to time on the reserve when the need arises. So you’ll also need to be comfortable riding with someone else.”

“I’m probably going to be more comfortable with tandem riding,” Hermione said.

“Understandable,” Charlie replied. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back into his body. “I want you to place your hands a few inches from the end of the broom handle, and I’ll place mine just behind yours. You will be doing most of the work, but if I need to intervene, I can. Is that okay with you?”

Hermione nodded.

“Okay, let’s start flying,” Charlie said as helped Hermione to lift the broom into the air.

Over the next few minutes, Viktor watched as his lovers slowly moved through the air. The broom they were on wasn't very high off the ground. Viktor also knew Charlie was in control the whole time, even if he let Hermione direct the broom. What put such a smile on his face was to see the woman who had stolen his heart all those years ago confronting her fear with the wizard that completed them helping her.

That small smile was still on Viktor's face when Charlie and Hermione came to land near his lounge chair sometime later.

"Great job, Milichka," he told her.

Hermione shook her head. "It wasn't me. Charlie was doing all the work."

"Da," Viktor agreed, "but you were flying."

"Not very high," Hermione countered.

Both men could tell she was trying to lessen her accomplishment.

Charlie took one of her hands in his. "Hermione, today was just the beginning. We have plenty of time for you to continue to conquer your fear of heights and flying. One step at a time."

Hermione bit her lower lip. A gentle tug on her hand brought her closer to Charlie. She looked up at him expectantly.

"There is something I want you to keep in mind when we visit the reserve next week. You will see some of the dragons flying freely, and I want you to pay attention to how beautiful they are when they're free to fly. That freedom of flight for the dragons is the same feeling Viktor and I have when we are on brooms," Charlie explained. "Now, I don't expect you to feel the same way we do right now as you're more like a hatchling, just learning to fly, and it's frightening, of course, but with practice and help from Viktor and I, you'll be a fully flying female dragon in no time."

Hermione eyed him as if she still didn't quite believe him, but Charlie could already see a difference in the last few minutes. She would be flying circles around them in no time.

"Viktor was right; you did a wonderful job today." He grinned proudly at her.

The pride in his voice and smile gave Hermione's confidence a bit of a boost. Looking over her shoulder, she could see a similar look on Viktor's face. She turned back to Charlie. "Thank you." Hermione leaned up and kissed Charlie's cheek.

Stepping out of Charlie's embrace, she turned to Viktor and knelt next to his chair. Kissing his cheek, she whispered, "Both of you."

"Our pleasure, love."

"Always, Milichka."

**Author's Note:**

> Translation:  
> Milichka is Romanian for My darling


End file.
